Stay With You
by xxignoredxx
Summary: Is it really worth it? Letting him go like that? Donuts


Watanuki ran through the streets as fast as his lithe legs could carry him. One thought pounded through his mind, _Doumeki's leaving, Doumeki's leaving. _ Watanuki tripped and landed hard on the cement, cold rain mixing with his tears. Everything was his fault. The events of that day played though his mind.

Yuuko had finally told him that his wish could be granted. Watanuki immediately agreed that he would give up anything. Yuuko gave him a long, steady look. The words she finally said echoed though Watanuki's mind.

"_Are you sure?" Yuuko said slowly_

"_Of course I'm sure, are you retarded?" Watanuki rolled his eyes and snorted in a very unattractive way._

_Yuuko hesitated. "You must give up the person you closest to you."_

Watanuki got up off the pavement and started, if possible, running faster than he was before.

_Watanuki sat there, silent and still. "What do you mean?"_

_Yuuko sipped some tea, her expression bored. But her voice was sad. "Even though your mind does not agree, your heart does. Look deep in your heart, your soul. Do you see it now?"_

_His mind was racing. The person who had been there to save his ass too many times. The person who sat there though his rants, silent and stoic. He was there to save him when that ghost woman had almost killed him. He had given him half of his right eye. Doumeki had given Watanuki his blood._

_Doumeki was emotionally and physically the closest person to him._

"_I already told Doumeki-kun that he had to leave." Yuuko placed her tea-cup back on the table. "I know that you want your wish granted more than you want Doumeki to-"_

"_You're wrong!" Watanuki stood up quickly, knocking his chair over with a loud __**bang!**__ "The reason I'm __alive__ is because of Doumeki!" Watanuki looked down at his hands. "I know that this curse is horrible, but I owe so much to that idiot. He's done so much for me. And what have I done in return? Make him lunch. How ungrateful is that?"_

Watanuki could see the train station two blocks away.

_Yuuko, again, hesitated. "Is that the only reason you want him to stay?"_

_Watanuki said anything that came to mind "No. Yes. I don't know. But I do know that when I find the reason, he'll the first to know."_

_Yuuko smiled. "If you run, you can make it to the train station."_

And that's where he was. The train station was so close, but so far away at the same time. His lungs burned and the cool night air wasn't making it better. Each breath stung, each step exploded in pain and his whole body was numb.

He had to tell Doumeki how he felt.

Watanuki ran into the train station, looking around wildly. A puddle soon formed at his feet, water dripping off of him. He froze when he finally spotted Doumeki.

Doumeki was just sitting on bench, reading a newspaper and eating a muffin. He looked as if everything was normal. As if he wasn't asked to leave everything and everyone he cared about.

Watanuki was suddenly very nervous. _How __do__ I feel about Doumeki? _ Doumeki had done so much for him. He had been there for Watanuki though his worst times. And all Doumeki asked for in return was lunch. Not money, not favors. Lunch.

He felt like such an ass.

Even though Watanuki had been so ungrateful, Doumeki stayed by his side. _I wonder why?_

_It's because he loves you. _A voice sounding very much like Yuuko echoed in his head. _He would do anything for you, even leave everything behind. Doumeki-kun would rather see you happy than selfishly keep you for himself. Doumeki never asked for anything in return because just being with you was plenty enough. He loves you. But do you love him?_

Watanuki stalled. Did he love Doumeki? "I don't know," he whispered to himself. Watanuki clenched his fists.

It was now or never.

Watanuki walked over to him boldly. Even though he stood right in front of Doumeki, he didn't look up. Watanuki got angry.

Before he knew what he was doing, Watanuki ripped the newspaper out of Doumeki's hands. Doumeki looked up, only slightly surprised to see Watanuki standing there.

"Yo," Doumeki said quietly.

"Why would you leave?" Watanuki asked, new tears falling down his cheeks. "Why would you just leave everything behind?" He knew the answer, but he wanted Doumeki to say it out loud.

"Because," Doumeki said while standing up, keeping his gaze off of Watanuki. "It would mean you getting your wish."

"B-but," He couldn't help but stutter. "How can you just leave Himawari-chan and Yuuko like that?!"

"Because they don't matter." Doumeki finally looked into Watanuki's miss-matched eyes and was startled when Watanuki threw himself against him and started to punch his chest.

"How can you say that?!" Watanuki buried his face into Doumeki's chest and kept punching him. "Why would you leave me? I lo-" He suddenly stopped himself. Stopped punching Doumeki and put his hands over his mouth, keeping his head toward the ground.

Doumeki, surprising Watanuki, grabbed his shoulders, forcing Watanuki to look at him. "Say it," Doumeki said, his voice straining. "Please." A tear feel down Doumeki's cheek. "Don't make everything I've done for you be for nothing. Please don't let my feelings go to waste."

Watanuki's eyes widened. He reached up and wiped away Doumeki's tear with his thumb, also caressing his cheek. "I love you."

A chaste kiss was placed on his lips. Watanuki kissed back, not caring very much that they were in a very public place. Doumeki pulled back and smiled at Watanuki.

"I love you too."

Watanuki smiled back. "I'm glad."


End file.
